Dreamy
by DHSer89
Summary: Blossom, now 17, goes off in search of the most perfect place ever, where she can live happily. Not all is well, however, in the paradise that she discovers...


A/N: This is the first of three stories I am writing, Dreamy, Gloom and Vertigo. Dreamy is about how Blossom, who is now 17, seeks for 'paradise on earth'. The place where she feels is perfect, however, does not exactly seem to be perfect after all. Enjoy.  
  
I've crossed the deserts for miles  
  
Swam water for time  
  
Searching places to find  
  
A piece of something to call mine  
  
(I'm coming)  
  
A piece of something to call mine  
  
(I'm coming)  
  
(I'm coming)  
  
Coming closer to you  
  
Went along many moors  
  
Walked through many doors  
  
The place where I wanna be  
  
Is the place I can call mine  
  
(I'm coming)  
  
Is the place I can call mine  
  
(I'm coming)  
  
(I'm coming)  
  
Coming closer to you  
  
I'm moving  
  
I'm coming  
  
Can you hear, what I hear  
  
It's calling you my dear  
  
Out of reach  
  
(Take me to my beach)  
  
I can hear it, calling you  
  
I'm coming not drowning  
  
Swimming closer to you  
  
Never been here before  
  
I'm intrigued, I'm unsure  
  
I'm searching for more  
  
I've got something thats all mine  
  
I've got something thats all mine  
  
Take me somewhere I can breathe  
  
I've got so much to see  
  
This is where I want to be  
  
In a place I can call mine  
  
In a place I can call mine  
  
I'm moving  
  
I'm coming  
  
Can you hear, what I hear  
  
It's calling you my dear  
  
Out of reach  
  
(Take me to my beach)  
  
I can hear it, calling you  
  
I'm coming not drowning  
  
Swimming closer to you  
  
Moving, coming  
  
Can you hear what I hear?  
  
(Hear it out of reach)  
  
I hear it calling you  
  
Swimming closer to you  
  
Many faces I have seen  
  
Many places I have been  
  
Walked the deserts, swam the shores  
  
(Coming closer to you)  
  
Many faces I have know  
  
Many way in which I've grown  
  
Moving closer on my own  
  
(Coming closer to you)  
  
I move it  
  
I feel it  
  
I'm coming  
  
Not drowning  
  
I move it  
  
I feel it  
  
I'm coming  
  
Not drowning  
  
I'm moving  
  
I'm coming  
  
Can you hear, what I hear  
  
It's calling you my dear  
  
Out of reach  
  
(Take me to my beach)  
  
I can hear it, calling you  
  
I'm coming not drowning  
  
Swimming closer to you  
  
(Take me to my beach)  
  
I'm moving  
  
I'm coming  
  
Can you hear, what I hear  
  
It's calling you my dear  
  
Out of reach  
  
(Take me to my beach)  
  
I can hear it, calling you  
  
I'm coming not drowning  
  
Swimming closer to you  
  
(Take me to my beach)  
  
(Repeat chorus to fade) Blossom sighed as she stretched out from her bed and switched off the CD player. It had been playing that particular song for hours, and she was getting sick of it.  
  
"Buttercup?"  
  
"What?" her irritated brunette sister gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if there's such a thing as the Garden of Eden? You know, the perfect place on earth?"  
  
"Whatever, I don't care." The other girl just flipped over and went back to reading comics.  
  
Blossom sighed again. "Buttercup, you never give me a sensible answer."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?" the professor nearly dropped the cup of coffee he was holding.  
  
"Yes, Professor, please?"  
  
The professor just looked down at his feet. "I don't, know, Blossom-"  
  
"But I don't want to live on you! I want to be on my own, in a place where I can truly call mine, in a place I can call paradise. Will a father be so heartless as to deny a simple request from his daughter?"  
  
The professor struggled with his words. His mind was in a total blank. He was confused, unsure of what to do next, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I, I- all right, honey, it's up to you now." He sounded absolutely pathetic. Bubbles stared at him with tears in her eyes, while Buttercup looked at Blossom with eyes that pleaded with her not to leave.  
  
"Oh please, no-" she was literally whispering.  
  
"I want to live alone, where I don't need to depend on others, and at the same time be as happy as I was living in this house. Which part of it don't you understand, Buttercup?"  
  
Buttercup slowly, but reluctantly, gave her big sister a gigantic hug, and Bubbles followed suit.  
  
"I'll miss you, Blossom." Bubbles' voice choked with emotion.  
  
"It's okay, Bubbles, we've had worse situations than this." Blossom calmly stroked her sister's head. She gave the professor a kiss too, just before she packed up her belongings, and in a streak of pink, flew out of the house, never to turn back again.  
  
"Will she be okay, Professor?" Bubbles looked at the wizened man, whose years had began to show in the silvery streaks of hair.  
  
"I don't know, Bubbles, I'm just afraid your sister doesn't know what she's doing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
